


Will you still need me?

by spooderson



Series: Peter Parker is a good boi who deserves all the love [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, peter is in the feels, sorry if I suck, spiderson, the starks go on vacation, this is my first attempt to write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderson/pseuds/spooderson
Summary: It had been a month from dad’s birthday. A month of knowing that Pepper was pregnant. A month of knowing that Tony and Pepper were going to have a child that is 100% theirs. A month of knowing that he was getting replaced. A month of dreading the day when they sit him down and tell him to pack his bags because they don’t want him anymore.





	Will you still need me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehe, I wrote this instead of writing my other fic ( "Peter,no!" if anyone wants to read it). I hope you like it. 
> 
> Also, this is kind of a part of the series, so if you wanna understand everything (not that I put in much stuff from the previous fics) you can read those first, but you can definitely read it without reading those and still understand everything :)

It had been a month from dad’s birthday. A month of knowing that Pepper was pregnant. A month of knowing that Tony and Pepper were going to have a child that is 100% theirs. A month of knowing that he was getting replaced. A month of dreading the day when they sit him down and tell him to pack his bags because they don’t want him anymore.

During the month Peter’s summer break had started, he had hung out with Ned and MJ a few times and patrolled almost every day from breakfast to dinner or, most of the time, until bedtime. Tony and Pepper hadn’t really said anything about him being out all the time, just sharing a few worried looks when he would tell them that he’s heading out for the day.

However, June was coming to an end and with it Peter’s days spent avoiding his parents. When he came back from patrol on the last Friday of June, his father was sitting on his bed.” This is it,” thought Peter “this is the moment he says that they don’t want me anymore and tell me to go.”

“Peter. We need to talk” started Tony when Peter jumped down from the ceiling and removed his mask, exposing his unruly hair that was falling in every which direction.

“Oh, okay-y. Can I just go change into pajamas first, please?” said Peter, while trying to hide the wavering in his voice.

“Sure, kid. I can wait a little longer”

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, as Peter visibly flinched when he heard the words leave Tony’s mouth and then scrambled to get his pajamas from the closet and all but ran to the bathroom, shutting the doors after him. Tony looked at the closed door with worry in his eyes, but then just sighed thinking that after their little chat that they were about to have, everything would go to normal.

After a good ten minutes Peter emerged from the bathroom, with his hair now falling in damp curls from the shower and clad in his hello kitty pajamas.

“Get in here, kiddo” said Tony patting the space in the bed next to him.

Peter quietly gave a shaky nod and climbed into the bed and under the covers, trying to avoid touching Tony and thinking about how different his life will be after this talk. He was about to become homeless – maybe Ned would let him stay with him for a few weeks while he tried to get a job and rent a place to live. And what about food, would a minimum wage job be enough to satisfy his crazy metabolism and pay for rent and bills and other necessities? 

Peter was ripped out of his spiraling thoughts by Tony:

“So, me and Pepper were thinking about things. And we decided that we should go on vacation for one last time as a family of three.”

“Wha-at?” asked Peter, who was very confused about all of this, were they planning to take him on one last vacation before sending him away? Maybe they were doing this, going on vacation with him, so they would feel less guilty by sending him away.

“You heard me. Me, you and Pep are going on vacation. To Italy. We’re going to Rome and Venice and a few places in between. Of course, we can go somewhere else if you don’t want to go to Venice or Rome or whatever. You choose.”

“That sounds fine. But, why?”

“We think that after the schoolyear you had and all the shit we’ve been dealing with here at SI we deserve a break. Plus, after the baby is born, the vacations won’t be as laid back. So, really, it’s our only chance to go on a proper relaxing vacation for at least the next five to ten years.” Explained Tony as if it were obvious.

“Oh. Is this all you wanted to talk about?”

“No, me and Pep noticed that you’re acting strange. You’ve been avoiding us for the past month. Dum-e is getting really sad without you in the lab. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I’m alright. Just want to get the most out of the summer break, spend more time patrolling.” Answered Peter, not wanting to tell him that he’s been avoiding them in fear of Tony deciding to kick him out right then and there. Maybe with this vacation he could convince them that he can be good and not a bother, and then they would decide to keep him at least until he graduated high school and then he could move away to college and never bother them again. And if not…Well, either way, it was worth a shot.

“If you say so, kiddo. We’re going on Monday, so you better spend the weekend hanging out with your friends – what were their names? Fred and PJ? – and packing up your suitcases. And don’t look at me like that, we’re going to be gone for more than half of July, you can’t just take one little suitcase for that long.”

“Okay. Can I go to sleep now? I’m really tired.”

“Sure, just don’t forget, tomorrow is pancake Saturday. Me and you are going to make breakfast. Goodnight, Petey, don’t let the bedbugs bite you” smiled Tony, then left the room, turning the lights off and closing the doors.

He walked back to his and Pepper’s bedroom, where she was sitting in bed, waiting to hear how the talk went.

“So, did you tell you why he’s like that?”

“No. he said that he’s fine. That he’s gone all the time because he “wants to get the most out of the summer break”. Apparently, that means completely ignoring us.” Tony sounded rather frustrated.

“Maybe he’s confused. I read that adopted kids sometimes feel like they’re being replaced if their adoptive parents get a child that is biologically theirs.”

“Hmmm. Maybe. But it’s Peter, he knows how much we love him. Hell, we made him the heir to SI, could he really think that just because we’re going to have another little child running around, we don’t want him? And that we’ll just turn our backs on him?” continued Tony, while getting comfortable in the bed. Once he stopped moving around, Pepper cuddled close to him.

“I hope whatever this is, that we’ll fix it during the vacation. Maybe he just needs to see that we love spending time with him, and then he’ll stop worrying?”

“Maybe”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Peter honey, we’re going to be late. It’s time to go!” urged Pepper from the elevator.

Peter had moved all of his suitcases (there were only 2) to the hallway, and then when he was about to enter the elevator his eyes had gone really wide and he had run back to his room, throwing the doors closed.

“Do you think I should check on him?” asked Tony, even though he had already started walking towards Peter’s room, not waiting for an answer. “Pete? You okay in there?”

“Wha-?! Yeah! I just remembered that I forgot my phone charger and now I can’t find it anywhere…”

“Pete, let’s just go, we don’t want to keep everyone waiting. We can buy you a new one once we land in Rome. And during the plane flight I’m sure that either I or Pepper will lend you one of ours.”

“Oh-kay. I’m ready then.”

With that over with, they got into the elevator with Pepper and all their luggage and went down to the garage where Happy was waiting for them with a car, ready to take them to the airport. Peter stayed quiet throughout the whole car ride, opting to stare out the window and ignore whatever the adults were talking about.

„Pete? We’re here” said Tony with worry in his eyes, Peter hadn’t said a word through all of the car ride and even Happy was throwing worried looks at the kid every now and then.

After Peter finally realized that they were at the airport he scrambled out of the car and went to the jet, that was waiting for them to board. Once inside, Pepper ushered him to her side.

“Whatcha thinking about?” asked Pepper while trying to get comfortable and getting Peter to put his head on her shoulder. She knew that that and playing with his hair were his two main weaknesses if you wanted to get something out of him or stop his anxiety.

“Nothing. Just kind of tired, I guess.” lied Peter

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I think I’ll just sleep for a bit.”

“Okay” sighed Pepper and shot Tony a worried look.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had just arrived in Rome form the airport and Pepper had made them unpack everything. That’s how Tony and Pepper found out that Peter had taken the Spider-man suit with him. And they were not pleased.

“Peter, we can’t have Spider-man show up wherever me, you and Pepper are. Someone may figure it out then. Do you WANT the world to know that you’re Spider-man? Are you ready for that?” Tony wasn’t holding back from voicing his frustrations. He had snatched the suit from Peter the moment the suitcase was opened, and he saw it in it.

“Peter, you understand that you cannot be Spider-man in Europe, right? It’s too risky for Spider-man to show up wherever we are. You said you want to be the friendly neighborhood Spider-man, and well, Europe isn’t your neighborhood.” tried to explain Pepper.

“I just thought, what if something major happens? And the avengers are needed?”

“You’re not an avenger” and “You’re too important to me, you wouldn’t be anywhere near the fighting if that happened” rang out through the hotel suite at the exact same moment.

“But- “

“Nope, no buts. Friendly neighborhood Spider-man stays in his neighborhood. We’re not superheroing in Europe.”

With that the discussion was over and Tony stormed of to the master bedroom, no doubt to go and hide the suit somewhere where Peter wouldn’t be able to get it.

“You know we only want the best for you. And this is a vacation. We’re supposed to be relaxing. So go take a shower and meet us in the living room, I’m craving pizza”

“Okay, Pepper”

Pepper just shook her head while watching him walk to the bathroom and went to get ready herself. He hadn’t called her Pepper in quite a while, and now it was back. Something was oh so wrong.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They were staying in a fancy hotel in the middle of the city, so it wasn’t a long walk to the pizza place, that Tony had said “has the best pizza in town, ask any local and they will say the same”.

Once seated at one of the tables outside Tony and Pepper shared a look and turned to Peter:

“So, how do you like Italy?”

“Oh, it’s amazing! Did you know that aunt May was italian? She said her family was from Ancona? I think? Yeah… Anyway, Rome is beautiful, the fountain in front of the hotel? The one that all those people were taking photos in front of? Also, I read that there’s this hill from which you can see the city skyline? And all the famous places? Can I go there one evening? That way you both get some alone time and I get to take pretty pictures of the city to show Ned and MJ?”

“Petey, we’d love to go there with you. Maybe tomorrow if you won’t be too tired. “ gently said Pepper.

„Why would I be tired?“

„The jet lag, kid “

“Oh”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the evening of the next day and they all had just woken up a few hours earlier. The jet lag had gotten them all and now they were hungry, tired and not at all tuned into the italian time.

They went to get some dinner and then Tony suggested going to the hilltop that Peter had mentioned yesterday. Peter had argued that they really don’t have to go somewhere just because he thinks it might be pretty and that he’s okay to get a taxi or use public transport to get there, but he was quickly shut down by both his parents who were quick to reassure him that they also want to go there to see the view.

In the end Tony had driven them to the hilltop – they had gotten lost on the way there, because apparently google maps weren’t as reliable as they thought and now Tony was seriously considering creating his own navigation system. Peter and Pepper had slept in the backseat through the whole drive. 

After parking, Tony had gently shaken awake Pepper and Peter and Peter had run off to set up a blanket for them to sit on while Pepper and Tony slowly walked after him.

“Do you think we should gang up on him and get whatever’s bothering him out now?”

“I think that the sooner we know, the better. I can’t stand to see him like this – anxiousness suits nobody.”

“Okay then, after the sunset.”

“After the sunset.”

With this they had finished their walk to where Peter had set up the blanket. Tony had straight up plopped down while Pepper sat down more carefully.

“Everything alright?” asked Peter.

“Yes, darling. Just a little tired. Being pregnant isn’t as beautiful and comfortable as people make it out to be.”

“Oh. Anything I can do to help?”

“Everything’s fine. Just sit and enjoy the view. And maybe some sandwiches, you must be hungry.”

After that exchange they all sat quietly for some time, just soaking up the last rays of sunshine and enjoying the view and each other’s company. Peter had been right, and they could in fact see most of the Rome’s famous places like the Spanish steps and some churches. It was breathtaking. Once the sunset was 10 minutes away Peter took out his camera that he had built with Tony after the man had learned that Peter was into photography and was using some ancient camera that he had gotten from Goodwill for 10$.

Peter took a ton of photos of the sunset and the view from the hill. Then, he turned the camera to Tony and Pepper, who were both sitting hand in hand on the blanket, Peppers head on Tony’s shoulder. They were both bathed in the warm light from the sunset. They looked almost ethereal – like two goods from some ancient civilization, who sometimes came to earth to soak up it’s beauty and just be together, without any worries pressing down on them. Peter desperately wished that he could stay with them forever in this worry free dreamlike place, but the memory that they were here together, so happy and relaxed, would have to suffice.

Looking at the picture he had just taken one more time, Peter slowly walked back to Tony and Pepper. After sitting down, Tony hugged Peter to himself and only let go when he was sure that Peter would stay pressed into his left side.

“So, kiddo, we noticed that you’re acting strange. And we wanted to know why. You know you can tell us anything, right? We really want you to talk to us. So please, talk to us? Let us help you.” started Tony.

“I can’t talk to you about this. So just- just stop asking”

“Why can’t you tell us? We’ll love you whatever it is. There’s nothing in the universe that could make us hate you or forget you.”

“Don’t lie to me, there is. Will be”

“Is this? Is this about the baby?”

“NO! I mean, yeah. But no. Just – just… When the baby is born, you won’t need me anymore. And I’ll have to leave. And I – “

“Peter, you’re worrying yourself for no reason” interrupted Pepper “we’re not going to replace you with the baby. And you won’t be forgotten either… We would never throw you out…”

“Petey, listen to what Pep said, we love you so so much. We’d never want to get rid of you or to replace you. You’re our son. We will love you whatever happens. Nothing is going to change that. Us having another kid means that you get to be an amazing big brother, not that we don’t want you anymore. Got it?” continued Tony.

“Ye-yeah” stammered out Peter, who was full out crying at this point. There were tears and snot running down his face. How could he believe that Pepper and Tony would throw him out? He knew that they were one of the kindest people he ever met, and that they loved him. And yet he still believed that they could do something as cruel as throwing him out… He was an awful son, wasn’t he?

“Really? Because I will repeat myself until you start believing it. I mean it. And you’re not a bad person or a bad son because you thought that we would throw you out. It’s just anxiety, saying all these things to you. And it’s okay. Happens to me too.” Tony carried on.

“Wha- what do you mean it happens to you too?”

“I mean that I also get all those thoughts, that I’m not good enough, that no one loves me and so on. But they pass. And I get help. And we can get help for you too, if you want.”

“What help?” asked Peter. “I don’t think regular anxiety medication would help me. Also, I think it could be a hindrance to being spider-man.”

“I was thinking just seeing a therapist once or twice a week for starters. And then we’ll see.”

“Oh.” And then “Wait! You said I get to be a big brother?!”

“Of course. Who else would you be to the baby? You’re our son, Peter.” smiled Pepper.” Our firstborn, even if you aren’t biologically ours. And the fact that you aren’t biologically ours doesn’t mean a thing. You’re as much our son as the baby is going to be our kid.”

“Okay. Thanks, mom. Thanks, dad. I love you.”

“We love you too.” murmured Tony into the boy's curls and pulled him even closer to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ;)
> 
> If you wanna talk to me or anything (like literally anything, you can just slide into my dms with a meme, I won't be mad) my tumblr is @spooderson. You can also find me on twitter and insta @hadeously
> 
> Again, thanks for reading!!! Stay hydrated, peeps.


End file.
